Life after we knew it
by NeshemaAnneRyoko
Summary: This is made by Reisha on deivantart. She gave me persmisson to post this for her. It is about the world in 6890 and how much it has changed along with the main character.


My name is Lotus Kantz. I was born on september 17, 6890 after the great war. Our world had been in war for almost four thousand years at this point. My mother had barely survived birthing me. She was so fragile as looking to my body age. During the war many people had experimented on the human body. My mother had been a twelth generation of people experimenting on themselves.

I grew to adulthood after my birth looking down to my mother. She smiled seeing my long silver hair over my naked body. My skin was a soft golden brown like the sun had burnt my flesh. I could see that my eyes were a dark pink in a small water pool next to her. I watched as she took her last breathes reaching her hand to my face. She tried to speak but died before a word escapes her lips. I sat there staring at her remains only hearing the wind blowing. Life had become scarse for the human population. The world had been taken back by the the plants and animals for the most part.

There was small groups of traveling people that I didn't yet know about. It was how humans managed to live with out being killed unless battling. I leant down kissing my mothers forehead then strip her body. Even though it might seem cruel I needed the clothing. A sound in the distance catches my eye as a giant wolf walks from behind some trees. It stops looking to me but then keeps on walking. There was something about how it looked to me that was strange. I felt like the wolf saw deep into my soul. I stood up feeling water dripping off my cheek. I was crying.

My eyes closed for a minute feeling my mothers presense lingering around me. When I opened my eyes the sky was going dark. I started to walk looking at what was once a city of tall buildings. The tall buildings looked as though time had taken their toll upon them. Where windows with glass once were, were now hallow and empty of the glass. The road ahead of me was only a worn path where people traveled. Some vines covered the entrance into a building on the other side of what was the city. I pulled the vines to the side to see a gaint spider. In the web was a dead human who had been there for a long time.

I stood there looking to the dead remains of the face had so much fear still shown. Slowly I walked to the web touching the man. The spider came down but didn't hurt me. It seemed as though I had a connection with the world and all the creatures. I stood there letting the spider touch down my back. After a moment I walked up the steps behind the web. It lead to a laboratory filled with testing supplies. I could tell before that man died he'd experimented on himself or others.

I touched a beeker looking to the liquid inside. It was a pink fluid that smelled like a rotten egg. As I walked further into the room I could see a child in a huge tube. It was connected to the floor and roof with wires going to master controler. It was a little girl who'd been dead a long time but the fluid kept her body perfectly. Touching the tube a sorrow swept over my heart. The childs arm looked like that of a tigers as her legs were that of a dog. I was glad the spider killed the man down stairs.

My head goes low as walking back down the stairs. The spider left me alone as walking from the building. It was night out and the animals in the region were coming out. I walked down the path making sure to watch out for other people. No one was even around but me. The night was warm with a gentle breeze blowing. I stopped after three hours of walking. The area was out of the city but still looked like one in many ways. It had buildings covered with vines and webs. I suppose that this area was not a welcomed area for humans.

I sat there on a small kill looking to the sky. My mind drifted allowing me to not notice when a person was creeping up behind me. It was a man in his mid-30's. He was six foot even with short choppy black hair. His eyes a dark brown almost black. He wore lose fitting pants with a lose shirt. When I turned my head he stopped. It seemed he was about to kill me. A spider had come up in front of me and I could see the fear in his eyes. I turn my head looking to the spider with a soft smile.

"Please be leaving now spider?"

The man fell to his butt looking to me in disbelief. I stood up walking over to the man. As I leant down I could see that he had needle marks on his arms. This man was one who experimented on themselve. It was strange since this man had been exhiled. I waited for him to speak but it looked as though he couldn't speak. I smiled reaching my hand out to him. Slowly he took my hand standing next to me. He wrote in the dirt "my name is Daniel Star." I was happy to not be alone now. 


End file.
